A micromirror array is constructed from a multiplicity of micromirrors which are arranged in matrix form and which are switchable and thus tiltable as actuators independently of one another. In projection applications, such micromirror arrays are used as image generators. Each micromirror actuator thus corresponds to a pixel, wherein depending on the tilt position the light of specific color (e.g. red, green and blue) that is incident thereon at respective points in time is forwarded for the purpose of imaging in an on beam onto the projection surface, or is guided in an off beam alongside the illumination optical unit and is not used.